


Warmth Within And Without

by xof1013



Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Podfic Available, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know the cold. She only knew the moment, and the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Within And Without

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drunken-hedghog.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> ETA - A new podfic is now available here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/823028
> 
> Read WONDERFULLY by Jinxy

Warmth Within and Without

By xof

(December 24, 2008)

 

"I've decided we should encourage your initiative for...material sacrifice." The pause was tinged with Edward's quiet and knowing sense of humor, but it did not take away from the implicit command of his words.

Lee remained quiet, but looked to him in anticipation with eyes wide. Her legs shifted under the table, thighs pressed tight was she waited with impatience to know his wishes.

Walking to the desk in his study, Edward slowly opened one of the drawers - his movements succinct and precise as he drew a pair of scissors from inside and laid them down for Lee to see. Long handled and antique, they were beautiful. So nice indeed that Lee itched to hold them.

"The scraps of fabric you used to cut from your skirt, thinking I wouldn't notice. What was that about?"

Not surprised he'd noticed, because Edward noticed everything, Lee answered. "Penance for something I had done wrong." Then told the complete truth, as was required by the change in their relationship from employer/employee to lovers, husband and wife, and more. "A token of hope to improve and be as you would have me be."

Edward nodded. Then looked at her, in that way of his. Seeing into her as no one ever had before.

"Undress down to your camisole and underpants, Lee." Matter of fact, and yet still as if off-hand, he instructed and then turned to glance through the mail stacked with express neatness on the left corner of his desk. He didn't look up to see her comply. They both knew she would do it.

Once done, she tried not to fidget while staring at the scissors as she bit her lip. The fact that she was already wet between the legs, well - it was her nature, and his, to respond to each other the way they did. That they had found each other was the greatest gift she'd known in her life.

"Take them, Lee. Hold them in your hand." He hadn't even looked up to say it. She stepped close and took the scissors from the desk, a breath passing from her unbidden as the cold metal pressed against her skin. Old thoughts teased at her, whispers of dark cares she used to entertain before this man had told her it was something past and gone - never to encroach upon her life again. And she shut them out as she waited for his next word.

Looking up finally, Edward leaned back in his chair and continued his instructions. "Cut and remove the silk over your breasts. Circles, the size of your palms."

She swallowed, bit back any impulse to ask why - and did so, directly. The crimson camisole had been a gift from him, just that morning. If he wished it destroyed, and her exposed, then it would be done. Gladly.

God, even the slice of the blades through the fabric sent a shiver through her body. Nipples hard, with the act and the cold night air - she stood to be seen. Scissors in one hand, and two ragged circles offered towards him at his pleasure in the other.

"That garment was a gift, Lee. You've destroyed it." His tone was reproachful, holding no allowance for discussion for having told her to commit the very thing for which she was now to be punished.

It was just a given that she would now happily suffer the burden, or rather the gift. For between them, it was a in the end, both.

He stood and walked to her, taking the silk from her hand as his eyes looked to her breasts offered out for him as her breathing quickened at his nearness. "Bend at the waist, and lower your panties to your knees."

She did it, scissors still in hand. Shaking, she remained in position. Awaiting his next word. Thinking a thousand things, and yet nothing at all. Exposed, and wanting. Wanting him, and anything he would have of her.

"Slice them, Lee. Down the middle, from clit to ass. Cut them open until the cotton resembles the lips between your legs." His voice was thick, rougher than when they'd started. Effected in the main, as she was herself by her low position and her will to do as she was told.

She worried her lip, the rush of blood to her head making her hot as she worked the scissors jaggedly through the cotton. The underwear was one of a pair; matching the ones Edward had given her on their first night of their new future. Silk and cotton had come to be her undergarments of choice, when he chose for her to wear any at all.

The alteration made, overt and open, he told her to stand and draw them up her legs. "Brazen looks good on you, Lee." He pressed himself to her, him fully clothed and her as she was. He was hard, and she shifted so she could feel it, but he stopped her with a hand on her waist. "The black dinner suit, jacket and skirt. Put them on. Black strapped heels, and a touch of lipstick, Lee. We have a reservation at seven."

And so he took her his favorite restaurant, expensive and candle lit. Where she ate what he ordered, and smiled at his stories, while all the time she was so very aware of herself. Sensitized by the rough lining of the jacket over her nipples, the friction causing her never to fully forget. Not that she would have been able to if she'd tried, when he'd instructed her to sit with her legs spread under the table - hidden by the tablecloth that fell to the floor. The position of her legs adjusted by the occasional press and push of his feet against the inside of her own during the course of the meal. She was sitting with legs spread, and pussy showing as the short length of her skirt rode up her thighs. And just the knowledge of it burned her from the inside, even as his owning eyes scorched her from without.

The ride home, for it was indeed now hers by his direction as well as his, was much the same. She wasn't allowed to close her legs, made ever more aware of the fact when he flipped her skirt back so that the panties and their ruined state were open for view.

"Warm night," was his only comment.

Once back at the house, he pressed the need to, "cool her down," by telling her to remove her outer clothes.

She found herself shivering, standing in front of the open refrigerator with Edward holding himself against her back. The cold hardened her nipples still further when he took ice in hand, pressed it first in her mouth to wet and then to her tight nips as she cried out and jerked against him. Cold water slipping between his fingers, and down her chest - he played with her, and pulled her hips back until she was angled fully against his groin. Every move she made, bringing them closer together. Her ass moving over the hard length of him until he jerked his pants open.

She moaned his name as he dropped his cold hand between her legs, playing over her hot wet lips and between, stroking her clit until she had to grab the refrigerator door to keep from falling.

"Lee, ahh..." He called her name, breathless and thankful as he pressed himself inside her. Thrusting long and hard between the cotton slit she'd made, and finding home in her heat. Pushing, moving fast and well within the hot wet folds of her body as she quaked under his hand and around his sex. The pair of them fighting for and against the crash of hot and cold, need and must have now!

Lee came first, quick and long - the pleasure flashing through her as she was handled and held. "Edward!" Husband, friend and lord of all in her life. She smiled as he groaned just after, pulsing inside her as he clutched her close. Kisses on her neck, his hands running over her skin... She didn't know the cold. She only knew the moment, and the man.

Her warmth within, and by his touch - without.

Finis

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Warmth Within And Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823028) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
